Healing a Broken Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Vampirina and her monster friends celebrate Ghoulentine's Day with Miranda, they realize that Miranda has been suffering on this day.


**Here is a special Valentine's Day story for one of my best fanfic friends GoldGuardian2418! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Today was Ghoulentine's Day and Vampirina waited with excitement for her babysitter to arrive. Miranda was the best human babysitter she ever had.

In fact, she was her only human babysitter.

The doorbell shrieked and Vee rushed to the door. When it opened, there was Miranda. But she didn't have a smile on her face like she always does.

But Vee was too excited to notice. She took Miranda's hand and rushed her into the kitchen where Demi, Gregoria, Chef Remy, Boris and Oxana happily greeted her.

"Happy Ghoulentine's Day!"

Miranda blinked. "Ghoulentine's Day? Oh, so it's like Valentine's Day only monsterized?"

Vee nodded.

Uh, great, thanks." Miranda looked at the floor.

Everyone was confused by Miranda's reaction. She wasn't her usual cheery self.

"Is something wrong, Miranda?" asked Boris. "You seem a bit down."

Miranda sighed. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." said Gregoria. "What happened?"

"I...I..." Miranda let out an exasperated sigh. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"If you're not feeling well, you can go home if you want." Oxana said, concerned.

Miranda shook her head. "Oh, no! You two go, have a good time. I'll be fine."

Boris shrugged. "If you say so, Miranda. We'll be back soon." He and Oxana left for a Ghoulentine's night out on the town.

"So...how's about some Ghoulentine's Day fun?" asked Demi.

"Oui! Yes, indeed!" Chef Remy said. "I made some special scones for our favorite babysitter!" He presented Miranda with a plate of his delicious scones.

Miranda started to smile, although it was a little one. "Thanks, Remy."

"And I made you a special ghoulentine." Vee handed Miranda a purple envelope. Miranda's opened the envelope and took out the card. When she opened it, a puff of purple smoke came out and a skull cackled at Miranda.

Miranda let out a scream as the skull disappeared. "What was that?!"

"That was a ghoulentine!" Vee answered. "They give you a good scare and a monster poem. I made it myself!"

Getting over her shock, Miranda read the card. "When witches laugh and ghosts say boo, they fill me with joy like you always do. Skeletons dance in graveyards having fun. But to me, you'll always be number one!"

Now Miranda's smile grew bigger. "Wow! Thanks, Vee! It's creepy, but that's what makes it great!" She hugged the little vampire.

"Arf! Arf!" Wolfie pranced into the kitchen carrying a skeleton's arm. He dropped the bony appendage on the floor and pushed it towards Miranda.

"Aww! Wolfie brought you a Ghoulentine's gift! How sweet!" Demi cooed.

"Uh...thanks, Wolfie." Miranda picked up the arm by it's pinkie finger.

"And you get a ghostly hug and snug from me!" Demi hugged Miranda. Miranda giggled as she hugged her ghost friend.

"Don't forgot me!" Gregoria said as he hugged Miranda as well.

"Thanks, you guys. I needed that." Miranda said. "You see, something happened today at school."

"What?" asked Vee.

"Well, I got a text from my boyfriend Aaron saying we need to talk after school. So I met him at the football field. I asked him what was going on and he said, 'Hey, I love you and all, but not anymore.' And watching the whole thing was Jennifer, the pretty new girl. She came up and held Aaron in her arms and said, "Tough break, loser." And she kissed him on the lips. Then I ran away.

Vee and her friends couldn't believe what they were hearing! Miranda was dumped on Valentine's Day?! That's just wrong!

"Oh, Miranda...I'm so sorry." Vee hugged Miranda. All the monsters hugged Miranda.

"It's okay, guys." Miranda said. "I mean, I felt miserable. But thanks to you guys, I feel a hundred percent better! Because you guys care for me a lot more than Aaron ever did."

"That deserves another hug!" Demi said. Everyone hugged her again.

Miranda laughed. She wasn't sad anymore. "Besides, with awesome friends like you, I don't need a man." She took a bite of Remy's scone. "MMMMM! And Aaron definitely can't cook like you, Remy!"

"Of course not!" Remy said with a proud smile. "The best meal teenage boys can make is a bowl of cereal!"

Everyone laughed. Until...

 **BAM! BAM!**

Loud noises were coming from the front of the house.

"What was that?!" Vee said. She and her friends went to the living room and peeked out the window.

"Oh my gosh! It's Aaron and Jennifer!"

It was. Aaron and Jennifer were throwing rocks at the windows.

"I almost got one!" Aaron said.

"Watch me do it, babe!" Jennifer picked up a small rock and threw it, her golden curls bouncing. She made a direct hit.

"You still gotta break it before you make a wish!" Aaron said. "We need to find some bigger rocks!"

"I can't believe this!" Miranda said. "They actually have nothing better to do on Valentine's day than throw rocks at a haunted house?!"

"We gotta stop them before they break all the windows!" Gregoria said.

"I think I have an idea." Miranda grew a devilish smile. "But we're gonna need some milk..."

Outside, Aaron and Miranda returned from the park with even bigger rocks to throw. They were ready to break some windows when the door slowly opened.

"I thought you said no one was living there!" Jennifer said.

"I did!" Aaron replied. "No one could be living in that creepy old house!"

But they were wrong. When the door opened all the way, Were-Wolfie jumped out and let out a great big howl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Aaron and Jennifer screamed and ran away. They were already down the block and past the corner and Wolfie didn't even have to chase them.

"Way to go, Wolfie!" Miranda gave the werewolf a high five and Demi sprinkled moon dust on Wolfie, returning him to his small, cute self. Wolfie and Demi went back to the house and Miranda congradulated Wolfie on a job well done.

"Atta boy, Wolfie!" Miranda gave the dog a kiss. "You saved the house!"

"That was the best Ghoulentine's scare of the night!" Vee said.

"It sure was! You guys are the best Valentine- I mean, Ghoulentine's Day friends ever! Heck, you're the best friends I could ever have every day of the year!"

"And we feel the same, Miranda!" Vee said.

Miranda gasped. "GUYS! I just remembered! The monster mayhem movie marathon is starting on Scream TV tonight!"

"To the TV room!" Demi cried out.

Everyone gathered in the TV room and enjoyed the movie marathon together. This turned out to be the best Valentine's Day Miranda's ever had.


End file.
